


禁色

by toastandotherbread



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandotherbread/pseuds/toastandotherbread
Summary: 不搞了 五年级写的 被lof锁才搬的熟人绕道给我留条安全裤吧
Relationships: 洋灵 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

洋灵 | 禁色

这地方从地图上看，堂而皇之地写着东区司令部疗养院，不大的院落门口有层层黑黄色的护栏，堪堪留下仅供一辆车驶进的入口。  
你若问住这附近的居民，胆大的会给你指不高的围墙上密集排布的一个个黑洞洞，那全都是如假包换的枪口。  
国内没人不知道东区司令的长子李振洋身子不好。也不是从小就有的毛病，十三岁陪司令骑马十五岁陪总理打枪的照片也都还挂在李宅走廊上；突然某年开始就渐渐不出现在公众视野里。有心人掐指算算，也就是李司令表现出要退位把天下给年轻人的那段时间前后。  
说到这里大家都会心一笑，谁不知道怎么回事呢，李家还有个鬼灵精的小少爷，李英超。  
有些场合李振洋不得不出席，也有弟弟陪着。哥哥先说两句，而后脸色苍白地离开，弟弟奉上热茶看着哥哥抿下两口后，笑眯眯地把哥哥送上车，接着加入这一局或者接下来身体更好的人才能玩得嗨的局。  
有大胆的问李英超：“老爷子最近没跟你说什么呀？”  
弟弟眼皮一掀，又灌下一杯，说：“说什么，让我看看赵老先生今年拿的是不是比去年多十个百分点？”  
那人正是赵部长的独子。  
他手抖得杯子都拿不稳，哆哆嗦嗦找个借口离开。  
李英超一战成名，是真虎，以后再也没人试探过李家的事情。

一  
李英超今晚又喝多了点。他总觉得自己能控制住，可还是晃晃悠悠走到宅院门口，没有卫兵扶着好像就要黏在门框子上似的。  
“小弟，怎么又这么晚。”  
李英超吓了一跳，瞬间清醒了不少。他摸索着打开客厅的大灯，就看见他哥哥缩在沙发上，面对电视屏幕揉着通红的眼眶，训他的声音还带着掩饰不住的鼻音和泪意。  
“洋哥！”李英超哼哼唧唧地扑过去，他知道李振洋永远不会把他怎样。  
他蹬掉鞋，扯过柔软的毛毯和他哥哥挤成一团，靠在李振洋颈上轻轻地问：“看什么哪，又感动啦？”  
那人发出一声闷闷的鼻音，又低下头去用手指骨节抿掉眼角的水光。  
李英超真是爱死了他哥哥这个样子。  
于是他凑上去像小狗舔酸奶那样拱李振洋，又伸出手在毯子底下把他哥哥抱了个满怀：“别看啦，睡觉吧。”  
李振洋咕哝了两声表示同意（或者说是李英超认为的同意），弟弟就伸长了手去拿桌上的遥控器，按灭了电视屏幕，又按灭了客厅灯光。  
兄弟两人亲密地十指相扣，借着月光慢慢走上楼梯，回共同的卧室去了。

李英超并不是李司令的亲生子。  
李司令之所以能坐上东区司令这个位置，虽然不能说全靠自己哥哥，也和之前的李上将脱不了关系。兄弟二人感情是真好，好到成家立业后的宅子都买在同个疗养区内。  
做这行的，没人没几个仇家。有不要命的跑来暗杀李司令，误打误撞进了李上将的宅邸。  
好巧不巧中秋夜李上将刚给大部分卫兵放了假，一家人在露台赏月，被那人杀了一家两口——杀了人后也没走，他知道李司令还有个七岁的儿子，他找遍了别墅也想不到三岁的李英超能躲在露台的柜子里，不哭不闹一声没出。  
天蒙蒙亮的时候，有个小小的身影走到三公里外的另一个李宅，小声对卫兵说：“我找二叔。”  
李司令心都碎了。  
尤其是知道寻仇的人是冲着自己来的时候，他对大哥一家的愧疚达到了顶峰。他过继了李英超，溺爱到无法无天的程度，丝毫不认为有什么过分；甚至叫自己的儿子用命来保护他——他不知道，李振洋自己早就暗暗下过这个决定了。

李振洋从军校毕业后，拿了个不痛不痒的军衔天天去军区里瞎混。和平年代嘛，都是文职，权力核心总不能在这样的大楼里运转吧。每天打卡开会喝茶，也习惯了这样的日子。  
大家都知道他二十岁那年突发了一场急病，两年多才复出——还带了个小尾巴。  
那孩子讨人喜欢。见谁都笑弯了眼睛叫哥哥叫姐姐，然后乖乖坐在一旁吃糖，陪着李振洋开会签字看文件训下属。  
直到有一天李英超照例陪着哥哥和一群狐朋狗友去靶场。  
众人都嘻嘻哈哈打了些子弹，李振洋打过后自然有人问弟弟打。他不好意思地笑笑，在哥哥一贯温柔的笑眼和旁边的起哄声里，抬手就是个9.7，把一群公子爷惊得目瞪口呆——只有旁边卜家的二儿子卜凡大声叫好：“弟弟厉害啊！”  
李英超对上他的眼睛礼貌地笑了笑，又回头窝进他哥哥怀里，仰脸笑着像在讨吻。


	2. Chapter 2

李英超是提前毕业的。没有老师不喜欢漂亮又机灵的小孩，更何况还是李家的二儿子。他成绩极好，甚至一干人见到他细长的手臂精瘦的腰身都以为只是普通意义上的卷面成绩好；事实上他的实战胜率也达到了惊人的水准，排在他前面的几个无一例外是浑身肌肉的壮汉。  
他本就早上了一年学，再加上提前毕业，在李振洋参加工作四年后就紧跟着进来实习，一步都不想落下。  
文秘工作只占用了李英超一小部分的大脑容量，摸索人脉和构建关系网才是年轻人在这个圈子迈出的第一步。他和哥哥默契得很，哥哥也乐于带他参加各种各样的局，笑着看长大的弟弟游刃有余地处理各种合理亦或是过分的要求。  
等李英超再大一点，正式毕业了分派到东区司令部来时，李振洋隐隐萌生了退意。他疲于日常在办公室里坐一整天，戴着眼镜研究那些毫无更改可能的文件；也越来越不耐在酒局里和人周旋，换取一点晋升的可能。  
没必要的。他想。总之不过还有小弟，他玩得开就好了，李家又不会倒。

某天李英超照常出去应酬，下了班和李振洋一起回家后，换了身衣服乖乖和他哥哥讨了个吻就转身出门，李振洋甚至酸溜溜地觉得弟弟有点享受这样的人生。  
不过他的小情绪很快被父亲拉扯回来。  
李司令敲敲拐杖，立在桌边，对着餐桌那头的长子道：“还记得方家有个女儿吗？”  
李振洋低着头翻了个白眼。他太了解他父亲了，从来开门见山有话直说，这个问题问出来，下一句就是明儿个和她吃顿饭后天就订婚的意思了。  
老爷子不是把权不舍得放的人，他是想给李家套牢最后一根绳，稳稳坐住了东区一把手的位置。  
李振洋嗯了声，顺着李司令的话应了，淡淡道：“有印象。”  
他以为这就是今天这顿晚饭的大事了，刚放松心态伸筷子去夹鸡丁，老爷子重重咳了一声又道：“你弟弟最近忙什么呢，好几天没见到人了。”  
“没什么，就那点儿事儿呗，胡吃海喝的。还小呢，让他玩两年就知道没意思了。”李振洋不甚在意地答道，抬手示意旁边站着的保姆再盛一碗饭来。  
“你倒是放心！”老爷子手里的酒盅往桌上一磕，声音沉了些，道：“你还记得你是长子吗。”  
这话太重了。李振洋听不懂似的接过碗，轻拿轻放，顺势也落了筷：“爸，我就是最近累了，进秋了，风吹得我头疼。”  
李司令心里明白儿子这避重就轻，今天就是不想回答这问题了。他抬眼直直看过去，情绪松了些，道：“那就歇歇吧，歇好了别忘了和方敏见见，这丫头不错。”  
李振洋还没事儿似的，挨个盘子夹过菜去，嘴里嚼得稀里哗啦，慢条斯理地咽下去才跟父亲微笑道：“行，我记下了。”  
李司令也无法，只能叹口气先下桌了。

李英超对李司令给李振洋物色女人这件事情并没有太过分的表示。岳明辉用“介绍对象”这个词的时候，他甚至还没克制地笑了出来。  
岳明辉一向知道两兄弟间不清不楚的关系，有点担心弟弟是不是动了怒：“这事肯定没法避免啊，你又不能让你哥一辈子不结婚。”  
李英超咳了一声，说：“我知道，为了家国大业嘛。”  
岳明辉还没品出这词儿的不是滋味，刚舒了口气，低头去端茶杯，就听李英超转着手里的笔不咸不淡地又补了句：“方家的二女儿是吧？好像四月洋哥生日的时候见过一面？”  
岳明辉又给吓出一身冷汗。这哪是不知道，话说到这儿了怕是家底都已经掀干净了。  
正好卜凡过来接岳明辉下班，用食指弹了两下门框算是打过招呼了就进来：“哟，小弟这儿有什么好茶？”  
李英超仰脸笑了起来，说：“方家大伯送到洋哥办公室的，他不想喝，都给我了。”

李振洋没跟自家弟弟正面提过这件事。  
他知道短时间内方家会被下点不痛不痒的小绊子，无非是小朋友任性，不想让哥哥被人抢走罢了。  
“洋哥，我今晚不和你睡了。”李英超擦着头发从浴室走出来，小孩没耐心，揉了两下就回身把毛巾扔进脏衣篓里，发梢滴下的水坠在睡衣上，晕出一片深色。  
李振洋着实一惊。他把书一夹，摘了眼镜从沙发上站起身，迎着单薄得过分的少年往另个卧室走的路线堵截过去：“怎么了？”  
李英超低着头，拖鞋上的两只兔耳朵晃来晃去：“你都要订婚了，有老婆了，总和弟弟搂搂抱抱又一起睡成什么样子……”  
李振洋被小孩的直球堵得一句话都说不出来。可弟弟也没有真的要走的意思，站在他面前，头越来越低，有水珠砸在地上，李振洋仿佛能听到碎裂的声响。  
他心底一片难过，伸手搂过弟弟揉进自己怀里，柔声说：“哪有的事儿呢，就是爸爸让哥去和她吃顿饭，方家二伯下次换届想冲一下，这不还得靠咱们给他加把劲嘛。”  
李英超很不给他面子地从哥哥贴身的睡衣里挣脱出来，梗着脖子道：“我不信，岳叔都跟我说了，下个月你们就订婚，他还让我别生气。”  
李振洋只能给炸了毛的小孩赔着笑，心里骂了岳明辉一万八千遍。  
最后两人还是分房睡了。从小就是这样，李英超很少开口要求什么，但是只要开口了就一定会得到——不管用什么方法。  
李振洋睡得一点都不踏实。双人床的另一侧有的李英超常用的沐浴露气味、半夜翻身能感受到的温软气息、清晨摸索过来的手，全都不见了。  
不出意外，第二天李振洋果然顶着黑眼圈出现在餐厅。他本就有起床气，平日没什么事情不上班自然也不早起，今天起个大早为了堵李英超，难受得没话讲。  
“哥，你说二叔怎么想的呢，一定要是方敏不可吗？”李英超站在镜子前抻平袖口，左右歪头整理衣领。  
李振洋放下手里的牛奶，静悄悄走过来像只猫似的没有脚步声，站在他弟弟身侧，含笑帮他抚平领带道：“怎么了，小弟不喜欢她吗？”  
李英超乖乖摇头，直视着镜子里李振洋的双眼道：“不是，洋哥和谁结婚我都不喜欢。”  
“那哥就不结婚，永远和你在一起。”李振洋凑上前去，按着少年的窄肩，侧过头轻吻弟弟的脸颊，“好不好？”  
李英超冷哼一声，径直走到门口弯下身去穿鞋，看都没再看他哥哥一眼：“好啊，我信了。”  
李振洋知道这是生气了，觉得他在说瞎话骗他。他也没反驳，靠在衣柜边懒洋洋道：“晚上早点回来啊，哥等你吃饭。”


	3. Chapter 3

岳明辉是生意人，再多说点就是皇商罢了。他摆明了不参与斗争，谁上任都不得罪——看似不可能的事情做起来也不是真的不可能。都知道卜家放养的二儿子卜凡宠这个大他四岁的男人宠得紧，扎着小揪揪的那位在当兵的臂弯里笑眯眯地摇头晃脑。要是真有爱嚼舌根的乱讲呢，可以去问问卜家的大炮。  
他俩像出厂即绑定似的，朋友圈基本重合。所以卜凡和李振洋坐在一个局里的时候，岳明辉和李英超也理所当然地建立起了革命友谊。等卜凡发现李英超一脑袋扎进岳明辉怀里叫妈而不得不出现危机感的时候，被母性光辉笼罩的男人哎哟一声拍拍他的大腿：“我们凡子也是弟弟嘛。”

连李振洋都觉得奇怪，李英超很少表现出对一个人的亲近，尤其是具体表现为身体接触。  
因为小时候的事情，李英超到李家后有一段时间都不太爱和人说话，只从早到晚跟在李振洋身后。  
有一天他终于受不了了，突然停下脚步转身，低头走路的小孩一下子撞进还在拔高的少年的胸膛里，李振洋下意识把过分纤瘦的弟弟搂在怀里揉，那孩子却哇地一声哭出来，哭了个震天撼地收也收不住。  
自此以后李英超像放开了闸门似的，还是跟在李振洋背后，只不过是一天到晚“略略略”个不停，引得哥哥一顿好打。  
那个时候李振洋就发现李英超其实喜欢身体接触。两人靠在一起看电视的时候，他会自觉地把手搭在哥哥的手上，再一把包住；没得到哥哥的反抗后，另一只手也凑过来，上上下下揉捏手心里那人的骨节。若是剧情紧张的时候还会十指相扣地握紧。  
李振洋也见过李英超是怎么对不喜欢或者不熟的人的。有时候哥哥带弟弟出去吃饭，一群大老爷们儿喝多了就不在意地动手动脚你拍我打。李英超知道自己是个漂亮孩子容易成为目标，他就直往他哥哥身后躲，一手紧紧抓着哥哥的手，凑到李振洋耳边小声说：“洋哥，我们走吧，我困了。”  
李振洋永远对李英超的要求没办法。于是小朋友得到了他想要的，在司机看不见的角度枕在哥哥的大腿上，手里还把玩着哥哥的手指，仿佛那是他寻找多年终于到手的最好玩具。

等李英超进入生长期，他骨节抽条的速度实在太快，饶是李振洋每天看着他吃钙片、阿姨顿顿换着口味炖骨头汤，小孩半夜还是疼得直抽气。  
夜里李振洋把他整个搂在怀里，李英超能感觉到哥哥的鼻息均匀地喷在自己发顶，薄薄的胸膛里心脏的跳动声。于是他像小熊抱紧自己的蜂蜜罐那样搂紧了哥哥精瘦的腰，那人温热的手还在轻轻柔柔捏着自己的小腿肚。  
李英超坠入睡眠前的那一刻忽然想，如果可以一直这样，疼一辈子他也愿意。

岳明辉的工作就是跟这些老东西以及他们的小东西周旋，试图以最优的价格卖出一块地皮一栋楼或者一封邮件里的消息。  
某天他在东区司令部办完事情想要去李振洋办公室和他打屁的时候，意外发现桌前坐的是个漂亮小孩。  
那小孩笑得极好看，说：“我洋哥最近休假。”  
噢。岳明辉反应过来了，这是传说中李振洋那个好弟弟。  
“好，那哥哥先走了，我姓岳，岳明辉，有空和你哥来找我玩啊。”他摆摆手，随手把手机扔进大衣口袋，却意外摸到早上出门前卜凡塞进来的糖果。  
“这可好吃了，那帮一起出差的小姑娘都买可多了，哥你尝尝！”大个子穿着睡衣赶到门口，从深夜到家没来得及拆的行李里翻出来一大袋，“揣兜里！早点回啊我再睡会儿。”  
虽然有点惊讶为什么这样的人会随身带糖，但小朋友还是被漂亮的包装吸引了眼球：“哇，这是别的国的糖哎。”  
岳明辉也被他的表述引得笑了，说：“好吃的话哥哥下次再给你带。”

但是下次李英超从岳明辉那儿讨来的就不是糖了。  
“岳叔，你西城那块地是要签给方家了吗？”小朋友还在往嘴里扔软糖，手上噼里啪啦地敲着键盘。  
岳明辉坐在办公桌对面翘着腿喝茶，心里明镜似的，就想逗小孩儿：“是啊，下周就去签字了，怎么突然关心房地产啊？”  
李英超哼了声，转着他哥的老板椅绕过桌子无比熟练地划到岳明辉面前，蹲在上面认真道：“岳叔，你要跟我好就别给他们。”  
“啊，怎么了呢。”岳明辉还在试图把茶水吹凉些，“听说方家好像要建个工业园区。”  
李英超说：“我不管，我就是烦。”  
岳明辉摇摇头，轻轻抿了口茶进去，说：“你这小孩子脾气，你洋哥听了准得训你。”  
“他管我！”不提还好，李英超听到这三个字更是气得吹胡子瞪眼睛，“他就那么想和方家捆在一起？”  
“互相能看着后背的才是最稳妥的。”岳明辉说，“方家干净，从来没站过队，不是出事儿了撒手就跑的人。”  
李英超冷笑一声，神色暗了些：“是，送出去个儿子就能换回来个看起来不背叛的好盟友，老爷子算盘打得够好。”  
岳明辉也认真起来，放下茶杯坐直身体道：“超儿，你问过你哥的意思吗？”  
“我问他有用吗？”李英超毫不留情地反击回去，“他什么时候觉得我的意见重要过？我永远只能是弟弟！”  
什么一辈子，一辈子的弟弟罢了。  
李英超忍了又忍，看岳明辉不说话了，知道是自己语气太冲，又放柔了些道：“岳叔，我想看看我哥到底什么态度，你能帮我吗。”  
岳明辉看着在窝成一团缩在椅子里的小朋友，叹了口气道：“也不是不能，你手里有东西吗？”  
有，可太多了。李英超笑了笑，俯身打开桌下一个暗格，拎出个U盘在手里晃着：“你想要的全都有。”  
岳明辉伸手去接，李英超顿了顿，直视着对面镜片后的眼睛道：“那我要三成。”  
“你小子也太黑了吧。”岳明辉不由得笑起来，“我动手你还想分口肉吃？”  
李英超不依不饶，往后靠在椅背里上下丢起U盘玩儿：“岳叔，我是看咱俩交情好才给你，不然很多人排队要来哦。”  
岳明辉摘了眼镜别在胸前衣袋里，抬头道：“行，我算是栽在你手里了，回头你哥找上门来说是卜家也别把我推出去啊。”  
那孩子终于咯咯笑起来，抬手就把黑色的小方块丢过去，又撕开一包糖：“放心吧，我看凡哥巴不得找点事儿干。”


	4. Chapter 4

李振洋是在和方敏吃晚餐的时候接到岳明辉的电话的。  
他正慢慢用刀划着盘中有些冷掉的肉块，有一搭没一搭地和对面略显冒进的女人过招，亲兵就一躬身出现，递过还在振动的手机。  
李振洋冲方敏微笑着，当她的面接起电话。还没等他开口，电波就送来一口急得发疯的京片子：“李振洋你哪儿呢？你知不知道你弟出事儿了？”  
他眉心不自觉地抽动了一下。  
岳明辉没等他回答，噼里啪啦又吼：“昨儿太晚了弟弟就在凡子这儿睡的，他今早醒了家里就没人了！电话也打不通！他联系你没有？”  
李振洋一停顿，岳明辉就知道坏了。  
方敏静静垂眼，专心用叉子戳着冰块里的红玫瑰。  
“老岳你先别急，这小崽子什么脾气你也不是不知道。”李振洋似乎笑了一下，发出一声气音，“我这就让人去查。”  
方敏看锁上手机放在桌边的李振洋挑挑眉：“怎么，你弟弟又惹事儿了？”  
李振洋对上她的眼睛，右手慢条斯理地扯下餐巾，看得女人心底有些发冷才开口：“是呀，小弟还小，总不懂事儿。”  
这人明明白白是急了想离开，上个话题还在你来我往地试探对方手中换届的情报，这一秒连把断线的思维重新接上都不愿意，故作镇定地想要解决“更重要的问题”。  
方敏没想把自己的真爱赌在李振洋身上。她二十几年跋扈惯了，受不了准未婚夫把别人的优先级排在自己之前——什么亲弟弟堂弟弟都不行。  
她摇了摇酒杯，又放下，靠在椅背上看已经站起身的李振洋：“要我打个电话吗？毕竟我们现在已经……”  
李振洋接过大衣的手顿了顿，侧过身似笑非笑地盯着方敏，好像在等她继续说下去。  
方敏不自觉地感到窘迫。她甚至在对上男人视线时心虚地错开，最终只能故作成熟地起身和他拥抱道别。  
她也急，身前对着李振洋这块踢不动的铁板，人后还得应付着家里冷嘲热讽的挤压，还要随时提防不知从哪儿窜出来的李英超。如果这次父亲不能上位，爷爷就一定会把资源交给大伯，自己退出政界。也就是说，方家二房彻底玩儿完了。  
这是最后一搏了，方敏不相信李振洋真如外界所说有那么疼他弟弟——小打小闹无所谓，如果踩到底线了呢？  
她盯着男人离开的背影，晶亮的指甲哒哒敲在餐桌上，眼睛里看不出情绪。

岳明辉效率高得很，前天拿到资料昨天就有动作，今天方家就被刺激得有了反应。方敏迫不及待地约李振洋出来，大概也在莫名其妙为什么明明马上就要达成个皆大欢喜的结局，隔天就被人从背后砸了一闷棍。  
卜凡不玩儿这些，就看着岳明辉这两天回来得晚睡得也晚，哼哼唧唧往抱着电脑窝在沙发上的哥哥身上靠：“老岳你这最近又忙啥啊，你上周不说合同签完了就能歇两个月吗。”  
岳明辉眼睛盯着屏幕，腾出手来摸大个子男人的头发，还不算长，有点扎手：“哥哥赚大钱养你啊。”  
“我不用！”卜凡赌气似的站起来去厨房关牛奶锅的火，把拖鞋踢得乒乓响，“你都不看我！”  
“我看你！我看你哪！”岳明辉合上电脑丢在茶几上，走过去接温热的杯子，抬起头来凑上去给生气的男孩一个甜香的吻，“快啦，这帮小李英超儿呢。”  
卜凡舔舔嘴唇算满意了，伸手去搭哥哥的耳朵尖，又顺手把喝完的杯子放进水池里：“他哥要和方家订婚了是不是，还折腾什么呀。”  
岳明辉说：“折腾方家呗，奔着搅黄了去的。”  
“那李老爷子不得又犯病？”卜凡擦干了手，一脸惊讶，“弟弟是真想自立门户还是怎么着？”  
岳明辉心知这傻大个真是没往别的地方想，这兄弟俩的弯弯绕绕还真不是一般人能想通的。  
“算是吧，反正现在先搞方家。”他又绕回客厅，关了灯又按开电视，上下按着遥控器想找个电影看。  
卜凡跟着在旁边坐下来，不无忧虑地看着一脸无所谓的岳明辉：“那你小心点啊，别被绕进去了。”  
他终于找到了那部想看的，于是开心起来，斜靠在沙发上笑着说：“放心吧，哥哥不是还有你嘛。”

李振洋真是不关心李英超能做出什么来，若真的说起来也只算是好奇——好奇这只自己亲手养大的小老虎生起气来是怎么扑人的。  
方敏以为自己是半个聪明人了，连敲带打地暗示李振洋，再不动手就来不及了，你弟夺了权过去你就只能去西伯利亚了。  
他真是在心里笑了个半死。  
李家一不缺养个活人的钱，二也没得罪过什么人；当年成功上位时踩下去的失败者也都简单干净地退出了历史舞台，他怕一个龇牙咧嘴的虎崽子干什么呢？  
说是给李振洋订婚，他也就是陪自家老爷子玩玩儿得了，给老头个面子配合着哄人开心。方家两房眼看风雨欲来，他没兴趣为了一个不讨喜的“未婚妻”站队。  
接到电话的时候他甚至有一瞬间想笑，这种生气就消失的招数还是兄弟二人假期躲避家庭教师时一起研究出来的，最后被抓是因为李司令给两人的手表里放了定位。  
李振洋靠在车背上，脑子里飞快过了一遍李英超的人脉网，手机捏在手里一直没有锁屏，界面停留在通讯录上。  
司机从后视镜偷偷看了两眼仰头闭目的男人也没敢开口，最终他还是被新邮件提醒的声音敲醒。  
未知的邮箱地址，一张照片：穿白色卫衣的男孩双手被捆在身后，缩在水泥地的一角。强力探照灯将他的脸打得雪白，嘴角留下干涸的血痕触目惊心。他眼睛微微眯着，还是能看出透亮的琥珀色来，即使在这样的环境下李振洋也能看懂他眼里的挑衅和不屑。  
他一脚踹上了驾驶位的椅背。  
司机蓦地被吓了一跳，回头惊道：“大少爷，您……”  
李振洋感觉所有的血液都涌到了头顶。他抬手捏了捏眉心，缓缓道：“没事，劳烦你再等下。”  
答案就在他快要跳出来的心脏里。他靠在椅背上，脸色苍白。司机被过重的呼吸声引得回头看，连忙找出保温杯和药递给他：“大少爷您怎么样，需要我给家里打电话吗？”  
李振洋闭眼吞下药片，蹙着眉摇头。  
他有一个更重要的电话要打。


	5. Chapter 5

李英超急什么，他一点都不急。摆拍了照片后自然有人恭恭敬敬给解了绳子，有医疗兵过来想包扎一下伤口。酒精棉按上的一瞬间他倒吸了口冷气——真冰啊，接着摆摆手拒绝了。

这是一处烂尾楼，因为开发商资金链断裂，被扔在这里七八年，今天终于派上了真正的用场。

外面有荷枪实弹的雇佣兵守着，只听得见飒飒的风声。

李英超从地上爬起来，有人递来湿毛巾让他擦手。他接过，随手拍了两下身后的灰土，转身进了隔壁另有卫兵把守的房间。

几人坐在随意摆放的椅子上围在一起有一搭没一搭地闲聊——这椅子明显也是来人另带来的。

“弟弟对自己下手够狠啊。”一个极白的男人上挑着眼睛看着进来的李英超，有点惊讶地笑了。

李英超也笑，岔开腿坐了，客客气气道：“谢谢杰哥了。”

岳明辉刚接了保温杯喝水，正递回卜凡手里给他盖上盖子，看小朋友乖乖坐那儿直想笑：“小李英超儿你就皮吧，看你哥过来怎么收拾你。”

旁边有个玩手机的男孩，略长的刘海总是晃在眼前，他烦躁地甩着额前的头发，趁着游戏复活的空挡抬手拢了下，又抬眼看到对面带伤的李英超，表情有点僵硬。

“杰哥，这干嘛呢？”他用手肘撞了撞朱星杰，又上下打量着对面噼里啪啦按着手机的李英超。

朱星杰瞥了眼他灰色的屏幕：“玩你的吧，一会儿就有好看的了。”

李英超明白自己把方家折腾得狠了。狗急了还跳墙呢，方敏一而再再而三地被踩到底线，往李振洋身上靠得更紧了。

直到有一天，李英超照例躲进分房睡后的新卧室里，李振洋叫住了他说：“小弟，你最近……有点儿忙？好久没和哥哥聊天了。”

李英超感到莫名的烦躁。从什么时候开始，你和我说话需要虚虚实实真真假假？

他靠在卧室门边，换上一副些微不耐烦的冷脸——他知道这是最能激怒他哥哥的表情——沉着声音道：“是啊，最近膈应人的事儿太多了。”

“李英超！”李振洋果不其然提高了音调，靠近了两步正色道，“你给我好好说话。”

他在心里笑了声，还是拉下脸来转身就走，连个表情都不想给他哥哥。

李振洋连着几天被方敏闹得头疼，不得不咬牙让步给方家一点好处。但是被步步紧逼的人总是更疯狂——她以一个U盘要挟李振洋，不依不饶地要提前订婚宴。

那天李英超被几个玩得好的同龄人拉出去骑马，李振洋闲来无事到办公室喝茶。他接到人送来的东西随手插在电脑上打开，全是他弟弟背着他做过的好事。

李振洋不是傻子。资料里文字照片一清二楚，甚至还有过于好心附送的时间线。

“李振洋，你觉得你能在俄罗斯撑过几个冬天？”方敏的信息及时得很，没等他想好怎么回复，对方又道，“李伯知道了，应该不太高兴小超吧。”

他捏紧了手机，半晌缓缓在键盘上输入：“晚上一起吃个饭吧。”

方敏笑了。生在这样的家庭里，权力才是最香的肉骨头，没有人能松口的。

李振洋和方敏已经就这件事交手过几次了。他唯一的想法就是不能让进山疗养的老爷子知道。

李司令已经暗示过李振洋，当弟弟的不再被允许越玩越大。如果方敏把事情打包捅给他，李振洋不敢保证他父亲会做出什么来。

今天他还是没能和方敏谈妥条件，强按着心底的烦躁回家。李英超难得回来得早，一回家打了招呼就钻进卧室，佣人叫他下楼吃饭也不肯。

李振洋脾气也上来了。兄弟俩大概一周没说上几句话，现在连顿饭都不一起吃？

他草草吃了几口就摔筷子上楼，终于等到睡前去冰箱找水果的李英超，把他堵在房门口。

那孩子要看就要摔上门，李振洋抬脚就踹上去：“李英超，你站住！”

李英超果然转过身来，一脸厌恶地看着冲过来的哥哥：“你有事儿吗？”

李振洋急火攻心，按着人的肩就吻上去，封住了那对让他不停冒火的唇。

李英超猛地被按在床上，睁大了眼睛看着突然扑过来的哥哥，被堵到喘不上气，抬腿就蹬人。

李振洋两腿中间夹着一条，倒出一只手来压住李英超另一条腿的膝盖，把人钉在床上吻了个痛快——直到又羞又气的小朋友用力咬了哥哥的下唇，他才吃痛地松开。

大人抬起身来，轻轻喘着气，好整以暇地看着红透了脸的李英超道：“现在能说是怎么回事了吗？”

李英超翻过身去把脸埋进被子里，一声不吭。

当哥哥的消了气，心里一片软，伸手在弟弟的屁股上拍了两下，俯下身到他耳边吹气道：“再不说哥哥还亲你啊？”

李英超声音闷闷的，反抗似的动了动腰，把脸背向他。

哼，没用的，别想用用了二十年的招数来哄我。

“你干嘛！”李英超被后腰的冷感刺激得瑟缩了下，一咕噜翻起身来抱坐成团委屈地看着试图把手溜进他后背的男人。

李振洋猫似的笑了，声音黏黏的：“这都多久没和哥哥一起睡了，哥哥想你了。”

“你都要结婚了啊！”李英超真是气死了，论胡搅蛮缠，他哥绝对是当之无愧的第一，“跟你弟弟保持距离行不行？我们这样……好像是不对的。”

李英超越说声音越低，最后把头埋在膝盖里，远远躲在床头一角。

“小弟。”李振洋轻轻道，“哥哥答应过你的，永远和你在一起，你相信哥哥吗。”

小朋友发出了拒绝的声音。

李振洋绕过去，坐在小孩身边，伸手揽过他比自己小了一圈的肩膀，正正好嵌在怀里：“你要是觉得不开心，哥哥过段时间就带你走，但是你要乖。”

李英超抬起头，眼里还带着晶亮的泪，闪着的却是冷光，似笑非笑地偏头看着他哥哥说：“原来是这样。”

李振洋知道李英超脑子好用得很，他无数次和人炫耀自家小弟是他见过最聪明的孩子——所以他可以理解为，小孩听懂了也接受了他的意思。

他满意了，轻轻用嘴唇碰掉小朋友脸上的泪痕，放低声音道：“哥哥最喜欢你了，你知道的。”

那晚李英超的确很乖。李振洋抱着他回从前的卧室，像是没见过这么温顺的李英超似的，把人折腾到凌晨。

小孩哭叫得嗓子都哑了，他才真的相信是人是不想要了，下床去端温水一口一口渡过去，哄着抱着搂在怀里睡了。

第二天下午李振洋醒时，窗帘还拉着，李英超人就不见了。他没当回事，手机上有乖乖汇报行程的消息：“洋哥，我今天去找凡哥打游戏，晚上可能不回来了。”

李振洋笑了，小孩是害羞了。他甚至可以回想起昨晚说荤话时李英超通红的脸，滚烫而又被濡湿的耳朵尖。

他自己在家睡了，第二天又见方敏时的情绪都高了些，引得对面的女人笑得更开，以为李振洋放下防备决定合作——结果事情就发展成这个样子。

此刻李振洋坐在车里，紧闭双眼等待药物生效平复他的心跳，颤抖着手拨通了电话：他已经做好准备听最坏的答案。

无人接听。

【时间线】

弟弟和岳合作

哥哥收到方敏的U盘

大李小李在家谈话

哥哥和方敏约会 收到弟弟被绑架的消息

哥哥打不通电话


	6. Chapter 6

车里只有昏黄的顶灯灯光，和男人渐渐平复的呼吸声。李振洋第一时间拨了快捷键给技术部门，李英超的位置已经显示出来了。  
按正常的思路走，李家近几年没有得罪过什么人，也就是说李英超没有仇家……李振洋暗骂了声，方敏急了咬到李英超身上也不是不可能。她刚刚离开餐厅了，私人电话拨不通是个不太正常的事情。

李振洋手里安排了一个小队，给了司机一个地址。司机看了一眼，道：“大少爷，天已经黑了，您看要不要再找司令调一个小队过来？”

他挑了挑眉，顿了两秒才开口答道：“李叔费心了，我们先过去。”

这肯定是老爷子安排在身边的人了。李叔是用了十几年的老司机了，从前接送兄弟二人上下学，后来李英超工作了，小孩子嘛喜欢自己开车，李司令叮嘱两句也就罢了；李振洋一是懒，二是之前生病，有车跟着家里能放心点，李叔就这么一直跟在他身边。

司机答了声是，拉起手刹朝城外开。

路越来越偏，他偏着头看窗外，离市区明明灭灭的灯火越来越远，赶过去少说也要一个小时。车内开了暖风，他的手心还是在不停冒冷汗。

“是小弟被方家的人绑架了。”李振洋突然开口。

李叔一惊，速度又快了些：“大少爷您这样过去是不是太冒险了，还是多带点人好。”

李振洋应了声，没再接话。如果消息是同时发给老爷子和自己的，那肯定有人在路上了；但李司令没有主动联系自己，就说明他是不知情的，或者，不想知情。

他又拨通了岳明辉的电话：“小弟在方家的人手里。”

岳明辉表情有点夸张地盯着李英超，沉默了一下，道：“你怎么知道的，方家直接联系你了？”

“方敏不接电话。”

她当然不能接电话。

李振洋走后大概五分钟，方敏在餐厅门口坐上了一辆看起来与来时别无二样的车。副驾位坐了个眼睛细长声音沉沉的男孩子，回头不怀好意地笑了笑：“方小姐，我们等你很久了。”

方敏从手机上抬眼，左手扳住车门就要下去，手还没来得及用劲，左肩就让人轻轻按住了。

副驾上的男孩摇了摇食指，状似遗憾道：“上车了就不能走了哦，你身后那两个人脾气不是很好，我打不过他们的哈，没法保护你。”

她提起嘴角冲那人笑了笑，右手不动声色地点按着手机的快捷键——但还是让一只戴着黑手套的手拿走，右肩也被按住：“方小姐，你最好别惹事，不然我就要让人动手了。”

方敏无奈，靠在椅背上道：“这么有礼貌的绑匪我还真是第一次见。素质这么高的雇佣兵，全东区就这一家吧。”

他笑了，示意后排的两人可以坐下，车已经开离城区，速度越来越快了：“方小姐谬赞了。”

“我可以出三倍的价钱，放我走，告诉我是谁。”

那人挑眉，有点惊讶地笑了，随即道：“干这行的，受人之托忠人之事呀。”

方敏了然。她也不是没见过这阵仗，问道：“是图财还是害命呢？”

他笑起来，眼睛眯成一条缝，好像真的觉得这是件很有趣的事情，回头说：“都不是。我们是友情赞助。”

李英超看着岳明辉的表情，心里不忐忑是不可能的。这不是小打小闹，今天的戏必须一环扣一环才能演下去。

岳明辉的台词也都是他安排好的，看起来没什么纰漏——男人还不忘装模作样地叮嘱电话那头的李振洋：“用不用我和卜凡带人过来？”

朱星杰憋笑憋到身体发抖，他旁边的男孩关了游戏还是一脸茫然，有点凶地环视这个破破烂烂屋子里的一众。

岳明辉挂了电话，有点想笑又有点无奈，看着一脸狼狈的李英超也只能叹口气：“你呀。”

“就知道你最好啦岳叔。”李英超笑嘻嘻地冲他撒娇，扯到伤口痛得龇牙咧嘴，“嘶……”

卜凡困了，一手搭在岳明辉肩上，整个人越靠越低，192大个子压得他哎哟哎哟两声。

那男孩觉得好笑，噗嗤一声，转手被朱星杰揉了头发：“小鬼！”

他敛了笑，瘪着嘴道：“杰哥，我也困了。”

朱星杰应了声，食指翻过来弹了两下小孩的手机屏幕：“问问徐圣恩到哪儿了。”

已近午夜。

城郊外环的公路上的车流似乎比往日多了些。

李振洋有些僵硬地靠在椅背上，手机里传来小队部署到位的消息。荧白的显示屏晃得他眯起了眼，也映出了他眼角快要渗出的红。

而另一路的亡命之徒本就属于黑夜。

方敏比徐圣恩想象中的更配合，不惹事不闹事，事情似乎进展得格外顺利。

在小鬼连打哈欠都挤出眼泪时，空旷的夜里终于传来了车声。

这可以说是李英超第一次单独见到方敏，格外狼狈的反倒是掌握主控权的那位。

她被一左一右压着，站在门口环视了一众，只有个算是脸熟的岳明辉微笑着冲她点点头，再就是看起来一身伤的李英超。

“弟弟，好久不见。”方敏还笑得出来。

李英超懒得装了，站起身走过去面对面道：“你挺厉害的。”

卜凡怕他做出什么来想要上前隔开两人，被岳明辉拦住了：“没事儿。”

“我已经通知李振洋了，他马上就到。”方敏试着挣了挣，有点嫌恶地回头看了眼正把自己双手捆在身后的两个雇佣兵，皱着眉对李英超道，“你现在放了我，我还可以和你哥说是误会。”

李英超看着自己的脚尖，踩着一块石子碾来碾去，抬头笑了：“姐姐，我怎么可能让你走呢。”

那笑太冷了。

方敏一怔，被人压着跪在地上，膝盖从及膝裙滑出来磕在地上，她忍不住叫了一声。

李英超蹲下身来与她平视，轻声道：“我警告过你很多次了，对吧。”

这不是疑问句，这是对一个将死之人的悲悯——我告诉过你不要闯红灯呀，你怎么不听呢。你看，被撞死了吧。

“我没想做那么绝的，可你太过分了。”那孩子的声调里甚至带了点委屈，好像真的被欺负了一样。

方敏知道自己这是对上了个疯子，说什么都已经晚了。

李英超回头看着抱着胳膊的岳明辉笑了，抬手做了个打电话的手势。

“我洋哥快到了，拜托你受点苦了。”他站起身来，朝大概是客厅的地方走去，捡起一条沾着血的麻绳递给旁边端正立着的雇佣兵，“很快的，忍一下就好。”


	7. Chapter 7

李振洋在原本是小区大门的位置下了车。

有人迎过来敬了礼，他点点头，那人就跟在他身后。

“我们是去救人的，救我弟弟李英超。保证他的安全，一切后果由我承担。”李振洋戴好手套，接过一把柯尔特握在右手，左手食指虚点前方那栋楼，“明白？”

只有风声和礼毕后手套打在裤侧口袋上的声音。

李英超没等太久。有朱星杰的人上楼来报告说，和李家的人对上了，李家大公子请能说话的人下去见一面，不然就强攻进来。

朱星杰笑了笑没说话。雇佣兵大多还守在暗处，出面站在李家面前的不过是几分之一罢了。他靠这个在道上活命的，今天又是极特殊的情况，自然有信心能武力解决问题。

“我去吧。”出人意料的是卜凡站了起来，“我把洋哥带进来。”

他侧过头去跟岳明辉对了个眼神，那人靠在椅背上微微仰头看着他，似乎在等着他接着说下去。

“尽量别开火吧，不然我哥知道了又骂我。”他有点无奈，摸摸鼻子走到门口探出头问，“可以吗弟弟？”

李英超还在照片里那个墙角窝着，闻言抬头笑了：“可以呀，我也不想看到死人。”

方敏感受到那孩子的视线，又打了个冷颤。

“你怕我？”他冲她笑了，像是发现了什么了不得的事情，两排牙齿齐齐露出来，“你也太好玩了吧姐姐。”

她定了定神，道：“你这是演什么给你哥看呢。”

“有坏人抓我们来威胁哥哥呀。”李英超睁大了眼睛，朝旁边努努嘴，“你看他们都没怎么动你的，别怕。”

卜凡一个人走了大概三百米，远远看到围成扇形的越野车，再近就有李家的兵围守了。

两队人马一个盯着一个地标着枪，卜凡就大剌剌地站到中间去，抬抬下颏冲对面道：“叫李振洋出来。”

李振洋披了件大衣，左右拥着他近前来。夜里风凉，他咳了两声，眼里像下了雾似的蒙蒙一片：“卜凡？你怎么在这？”

卜凡说：“是老岳接到了熟人的消息，着急了就先过来，没想到那边不让把人带走，非要亲自见你。”

熟人？熟人可更尴尬了。李振洋想，岳明辉这老狐狸夹在中间不知道打什么算盘呢。

“现在什么情况，你算是那边的了？”他细长的眼尾一挑，两手交握看着卜凡。

卜凡连忙道：“不是不是，我就是怕你们打起来。”

李振洋冷哼了声。人都给我绑了，恐吓照片也发来了，现在怕动手？

“我进去？”他上前一步，左右的手都放在身侧偏后的位置，很明显是随时准备掏枪。

卜凡自然看到了。他摊开两手，扯出个笑来，意思是我对你没威胁。

“行。那你先说说你这熟人绑我小弟绑我未婚妻是几个意思呢？” 李振洋看了右侧一眼，那人不动声色地后退半步。

“你问我，我哪知道啊，我就一热心市民好不好。”若说枪械说战术，卜凡能和小鬼聊三个小时不卡壳；你跟他扯暗流汹涌的政局，搞急了说不定他能抬手给你一枪。

李振洋笑了。是这个理，卜凡能真说出来个五五六六才是有诈。

“行，你家老岳也在里面是吧。”他抬抬手指，暗处五六人跟上来，在身后并成队形，准备往里进。

卜凡伸手挡在李振洋身前，盯着他的眼睛道：“不能带人。”

“行。”他点点头，侧过身去，手抬至前胸位置，短促而用力地朝前方的楼窜了一下。

卜凡当然知道是什么意思。

他下意识伸手去探李振洋下命令的左手，右手去摸裤袋里的手机：“你别！”

李振洋居然真的叫佯攻的几人停了下来，冷笑道：“怎么，想打给谁？”

我的天，最后还是出漏子了。卜凡懊恼地咬咬牙，根本玩不过这群黑心肝的。

“我骗你干嘛啊哥哥，我一个人出来的。”卜凡脸急得都皱成一团，“你今天带人进去我们全得栽这儿。”

李振洋眯了眯眼睛，侧过头去听亲兵说话。卜凡一定知道内情，知道对面有远胜己方的实力，但又不是真的想要人命。卜凡和岳明辉在中间斡旋，说明最好的情况已经是那人和李家没有往来。

“行，带我进去。”李振洋拢了拢衣袖上前一步，衣摆沉沉，好似压了夜色。

李英超折腾了半宿，白色的卫衣染血染灰，他也不在意。明明也是一米八的大个子，缩在墙角小小一团，盯着地面出神。

方敏在他斜对面，能借着过分明亮的白炽灯光看到小孩纤瘦的手腕脚腕都是麻绳磨破渗出的血痕。

“你为什么一定要和洋哥在一起呢？”那孩子突然抬头，侧过脸来看着她，“明明你爸给你找了不止一个好夫婿呀。”

方敏一怔。是因为李振洋的家庭条件吧。李司令兄弟二人感情甚好实属不易；到下一代，李振洋是接掌权力的独苗——她理所当然地像大部分人一样以为，这个不是亲生的弟弟李英超自然是没有可能的。

方家二房斗得厉害，自家被压得狠了，在寻求突围的同时自然希望这个盟友同样能把自己当成唯一。

“你不会是真的喜欢我洋哥吧？”李英超蹭过来一点，大眼睛眨呀眨，笑嘻嘻地看着她。

方敏感到自己的两颊开始升温。毕竟是女孩子，或多或少……都抱了点旖旎的想法吧。

李英超见她别过头去一直不肯说话，若有所思道：“怎么不说话呢……”

他仰起脸来招招手，有人过来恭敬地俯身道：“小少爷。”

李英超漫不经心地用下巴点了点对面，说：“你们是怎么处理那些不开口的人的？”

方敏瑟缩着往身后的墙角靠近，厉声道：“别过来！李英超我劝你别玩太过！”

“好。”他回答得干净利落，抬手让三个已经出手的雇佣兵停下动作。

李英超那一只瘦白的腕子就举在空中晃着，他昂起头看着强光下脆弱得仿佛一击即碎的骨节，像在自言自语：“姐姐，你只要告诉我，为什么李司令非你不可，我就放了你。”

他怎么可能会知道。方敏震惊地抬头看着那孩子，他感受到了她的目光，甚至转头对她微笑。

“我很没耐心的。”李英超放任自己的手落下来——啪，砸在地上。


	8. Chapter 8

岳明辉其实知道李英超想干什么——或者说，是他们合作导演了这出戏。洗白后的生意和与卜凡稳定的关系足以让他早早脱身，参与进来的确只是徐圣恩所说的友情赞助。

李英超一口一个妈妈地叫着，还真搞得岳明辉心里软乎乎的，被小孩大开口抽了成还能笑着骂：“小没良心的，妈妈对你不好吗？”

卜凡第一次见到这场景的时候也是惊了，不过打了两盘游戏后就勾上肩搭着背，逢人就炫耀新认的漂亮弟弟。

所以当李英超找上这两人时，几乎没什么阻碍就拍定了计划；第三方真正的道外人士也是卜凡牵线的，根本不是什么岳明辉的老熟人。

朱星杰正常收钱办事，不动真刀真枪地演戏还没见过。赶上了就搭个人情，也算是来看个热闹。

他松散地坐在椅子上，饶有兴趣地听隔壁讲话，转过脸来问小鬼：“你猜那小孩要干嘛？”

小鬼瘪瘪嘴，眼眉一挑：“我不知道，听不懂，怪吓唬人的。”

“你呀，就会舞刀弄枪的。”朱星杰笑了，站起身来伸了个懒腰，又转头向岳明辉道，“卜凡去这么久？”

岳明辉还皱着眉发愣，闻言抬眼道：“快了。”

快到夜色最浓的时候了。

李英超听得那女人的尖细叫声刺耳，哎了两声叫人停手。

方敏被逼在角落里，两眼恶狠狠地盯着李英超，嘶哑着声音说：“你想知道什么，我说。”

他想知道的无非就是为何李司令给李振洋绑定了一个急救包，而幼子没有吧。方敏想着，可不是本家亲生子的人，折腾一溜十三招最后拿不到半分好处也是常有的事。

“我想知道，为什么李司令没给我洋哥选张三李四王二麻子，偏偏是你，方二小姐。”李英超敛了笑，声线平直。

他累了，身上的伤口也在隐隐作痛。深秋的夜本就寒气重，何况在这毫无防风作用的建筑物里等了近五个小时。

李英超松了骨头靠在墙上，扫了一眼楼梯口，立刻有人快步走去，拿了战术望远镜瞄了回头报告道：“小少爷，有两个人往这边来了。”

他应了声，一字一顿对方敏道：“有些事情是瞒不住的。你说了，我还能留你一命。”

方敏还在犹豫。她在赌李振洋会做怎样的选择，也在犹豫和李司令之间的交易是不是真如老爷子所说的“知道的人要么已经死了，要么快死了”。

她知道过不了多久李振洋就会进这个房间来，她没有足够的把握他会相信是他弟弟自导自演了这场戏。

那件事，说了，她不知道会发生什么；不说……这小疯子也许真的就会把自己弄死在这儿。

“是李司令找了我。”方敏定了定神，直视李英超澄澈得过分的双眼，努力让自己平静下来，“李家这次换届会站在我这边。”

“噢，是这样。”李英超点点头，前倾着身子撑住自己的下巴问，“为什么不支持别人家呀。”

方敏的确是想拖延时间。拖到李振洋来，为了两家的颜面，至少他会阻止他弟弟对自己做什么。

李英超突然站起身来，上前一步劈手夺过方敏身旁那名雇佣兵手中的枪，居高临下地对准了她：“我不想陪你玩了。”

砰，一枪。

李振洋和卜凡同时抬起了头，望向二楼泄出灯光的位置。两人对视一眼，拔足狂奔。

岳明辉眉心跳了跳，睁眼看向楼梯口。两人被两个雇佣兵在前引路带了上来。

李振洋脸色泛出惨淡的白，冷冷看向岳明辉，万幸的是还能扯出点儿笑，转头向朱星杰道：“朱先生，幸会。我是李振洋。”

朱星杰站起身来，点了头微笑回礼：“真是不好意思在这种情况下见面。”

没等李振洋喘匀了气再开口，朱星杰抬手指了指隔壁：“令弟在那儿。”

他再也装不出笑来，转身就走。

“你早就知道，对吗。”李英超单膝跪地，握枪对准方敏的双手不住颤抖。他显然是怒到极点，气息都开始不稳，一双玻璃珠似的眼睛里不停冒出水珠砸在地上，晕出一片深色。

他仰头看向门口的像株树似的挺立着的李振洋，尽量克制着自己的声线，又重复了一次，一字一顿：“李振洋，你早就知道。”

李振洋慢慢挪动着脚步，目光从李英超手腕的伤一路滑到嘴角的血，张了张口没发出声音来。他在直直瞄准方敏的李英超身旁蹲下身，嘶哑着声音道：“小弟，别哭了，跟哥哥回家。”

“你不回答我，我就要她死。”李英超眼里的水闸关住了。他舔了舔流到唇边的泪，看着一瞬间错愕的李振洋竟笑了：“她舅舅杀了我爸妈。”

李振洋几欲晕倒。他用力闭了闭眼定神，又睁开，缓缓伸出手想要暗示李英超放下枪，低声说：“我不知道。”

那孩子认真地看着他的眼睛，说：“我相信你。”

又是一枪开出去，砸得墙石飞溅。

卜凡皱着眉头想要冲过去，被岳明辉喝住：“回来！”

“你没听到弟弟说……”

“我听到了。”岳明辉按着他的手往下压，轻声说，“你别去给小弟添乱了。”

“小弟！”李振洋身体前倾，想要把李英超右手的枪抢过来，“你不是答应哥哥要乖吗。”

李英超把枪握得死死的，按住李振洋的肩膀，低下头去找他的眼睛。瓢泼大雨又下在李振洋的发尾上，字字有声：“洋哥，你好狠啊。”

“和他没关系。”

兄弟二人这才看向咬着牙发抖的方敏。

她见他们的确望了过来，盯着李振洋，话却是冲着折磨了她一晚的那个小疯子说：“他不知道，你当成是巧合吧。”

李英超不知该怎样描述自己此刻的情绪。

他知道自己已经有了很多人梦寐以求的东西，这其中甚至包括长达十几年的真挚情感。可他今天才明白，原来悬而不决的拥有比从未触摸到更使人难过。

于是他如他所愿放下了枪——很快被人捡走，然后被拉扯进仿佛是此生最后的一个怀抱里。

“小弟，小弟……哥哥错了，以后再也别这样了好吗。”

他不禁开始发抖。

李振洋这才想起来自己的外套外面是冰的。他慌忙地放手，又抖着手指一颗一颗解开纽扣，再打开大衣把小孩裹进来，两人胸膛紧紧贴在一起，错位感受对方过快的心跳。

可没等他仔细品尝失而复得的味道，小朋友刚刚成长为成年人的青涩声音就扑在他耳边，带着好似半生都没有感受过的温度，轻轻道：“洋哥，我和二叔说过了，明天我就走。”

李振洋更用力地两手交叉搂抱着他弟弟过分纤弱的背，甚至试图将脸贴近他的脸，磨蹭他皮肤上的灰土。他听到自己轻轻吐出一个字，说：“好。”


	9. Chapter 9

李英超是先擦干眼泪走出来的那个。

他走到岳明辉身边，张开手要抱抱。岳明辉就把手从大衣口袋里拿出来，搂过脏兮兮的小孩拍拍后背，软着声音说：“我们小李英超儿，辛苦了。”

李英超把脸埋在岳明辉的肩上，闷声说：“你能收留我吗。”

“真走啊？”岳明辉有点惊讶于自己的判断失误。

小朋友心底泛起带着酸意的恨，神色都冷了下来，松开岳明辉抬眼一笑：“断了干净。”

天快亮了。

李振洋不知还在和方敏站在楼下谈什么，一众人等着清理现场就离开。卜凡想起什么似的，转身跑进李英超和方敏待过的那个屋子看了一眼，墙上两枪弹痕还在，地上还能看出她坐在地上的位置。

“走了凡子。”岳明辉拍拍在门口探头探脑的大个子，“回家。” 

“哥哥。”卜凡拽过岳明辉的袖子，指给他看那两处。见人都下了楼，才小声对岳明辉说：“小弟没想杀方敏。”

他两三年前就亲眼见过李英超开枪的水准。如果他真想杀人，都不用你反应过来他掏枪的动作，人就能断了气。

岳明辉了然地应了声，挎着卜凡的胳膊转身下楼，抬头在他耳边轻轻道：“也不怪他，李司令这次做得诛心了。”

两个一米八一米九的男人并排下楼，卜凡就顺手搂过旁边人的肩膀，有点惊讶：“啊？”

李司令挖出了方敏母家的这层关系，以防未来李振洋李英超夺权时，自己的亲生儿子心软。他知道两兄弟感情好，但是有了这背后一刀，李英超这孩子倔又狠，这是绝不能让步的底线。

他埋下了炸药，没想到在这个时候就被早早引爆。

李振洋和方敏远远站在一起，有李家的兵守着。李英超眼里涌起一层水雾，更看不清他哥哥的表情。

朱星杰亲自开车，副驾上坐着缩成一团的小鬼。他还绕来刚下楼的几人面前，降下车窗来笑了笑：“先走了，有空再一起玩。”

岳明辉笑着点点头，卜凡仗着身高拍了拍车顶，示意今晚就到此为止了。

李振洋听到车声，回头望了一眼，看三人下了楼，快步走过来迎上李英超，柔声说：“回家吧。”

李英超一直牵着岳明辉的手，他摇摇头，往人身后躲。

李振洋明白这是小孩闹脾气，这件事不可能就这么过去了。但两人分开绝不是个合适的选项——这只能越来越远。

“小弟，有什么事我们先回家再说。”李振洋伸出手去，又靠近一步，甚至带了点恳求，“来。”

他不由得想起曾经送李英超去上学的时候。

他们在同个学校的分部，每天早上是司机把兄弟二人送到校门口，然后哥哥送弟弟去他的教学楼，目送他走进再离开。

刚刚上学的几天，李英超躲在哥哥的身后，不说话也不哭，探出一双大眼睛湿漉漉地看着李振洋身前的老师。

“小弟不是说想长大吗？”李振洋回过头，蹲下身子碰着小孩软乎乎带了点婴儿肥的脸。

李英超用力点点头。

“那就勇敢一点，跟老师走，好不好？”李振洋凑过去，轻轻亲一口小朋友的脸颊，“哥哥中午就来接你。”

李振洋把他的害怕看得分明。可他与其他小朋友不同的是，他知道自己在害怕，更知道哥哥希望他不要怕，所以他迈开了第一步。

“小弟最棒了。”他笑眯眯地看着被老师牵走的李英超，最终拐了个弯消失在教室门口，看不到了。

而今天，你又要被人牵走离开我吗。

“小弟，和你洋哥回去吧，得把话说开。”岳明辉侧过头去低声说，“不能就这样。”

李英超用力抽了抽鼻子，岳明辉转过身去，伸出手去捧他的脸，又用指腹轻轻蹭着他嘴角凝固的血痂：“回吧，啊，瞧瞧你这一身伤。”

小朋友在温软的手心里抿着嘴笑了笑，小声说：“好。”

李振洋一路上也没给李英超一个眼神，很明显他不准备在两人情绪都不稳的时候说出一些可能影响后半生的话。

他坐在副驾后侧的位置，侧过头去一路看天光渐明。只有身侧紧握得发抖的拳头暴露了他的情绪。

司机也感受到密闭环境里的低气压，从后视镜偷偷看了几眼格外狼狈的小少爷，加快速度往家里开。

李英超其实摸不准他哥到底在想什么。于情于理，李振洋没有对不起他，不过是外人送了一个真正的巧合罢了。

那你就不能哄哄我吗？小孩用眼角瞟了他一眼，咬牙按下自己的伤处，倒吸了口冷气。

李振洋明明想要下意识地转过头来，可他脖颈动了动，硬是用手撑住下颏，装作没听见小孩的痛呼。

李英超的脾气也上来了。怎么，你真的想和我仇人的女儿结婚？还是默许了我所谓的分家？

他冷哼一声，整个身子都转过去，单靠左肩倚着靠背，这是小孩宣布冷战开始的方式。

“大少爷，小少爷，到家了。早点休息，我先走了。”司机暗暗松了口气，巴不得赶快逃离现场。

李振洋先下了车，没经思考照例在车库门口停下脚步等李英超跟上。等他反应过来要抬脚离开时，小孩却快步从他身后走过——快到让李振洋感受到他怒火带起的一阵冷风。

门口的哨兵不知发生了什么，睁大了眼睛看嘴角带血脸蛋乌青的小少爷风似的从身边走过，又被跟上来的李振洋一个眼刀甩过去乖乖立正。

李英超按了指纹锁，大力按下扶手进门，踢掉了鞋就冲向自己的卧室。

太累了，他想。如果一觉醒来李振洋没杀了自己的话，他就收拾东西离开。

“往哪走？去洗澡。”李振洋回手关了门，看着噼里啪啦甩着拖鞋往楼梯上跑的李英超抬了抬下巴。

李英超回过身愣住了。

“我叫了周医生过来。”李振洋没看他，慢条斯理地换鞋脱大衣，知道李英超看着他也不在意，走到厨房去喝水。

李英超洗了澡出来，家庭医生已经在客厅坐着了。他看了看楼上李振洋卧室的暖色灯光，垂下睫毛在沙发坐了，乖乖和医生打招呼。

小少爷这十几年哪受过伤呢。就是打起架来，他都是不吃亏的那个。

索性都是皮外伤，擦伤居多。消了毒上了药叮嘱了忌口就没什么大碍。

李英超谢了医生，将人送到门口，抬手按灭客厅灯光就准备回房，却听开了灯的卧室传来不高不低的声音：“过来。”

他自认为心态已经很平和了，于是就慢吞吞走过去。

李振洋坐在床尾，戴着眼镜在笔记本上写着什么。看到他过来，就合起本子放在一边，拍拍自己的大腿说：“过来。”

李英超看他这样反倒不好意思了。他脚步顿了顿，说：“我累了，我想睡觉。”

李振洋摘了眼镜，伸长了手放到桌上，手臂又伸向他道：“过来。”

他只好照办。小朋友迎着哥哥，忸怩着坐在他身旁，右膝贴左膝，任由年长者把自己搂在怀里。

可惜这不是李英超以为的温情时刻。上一秒还搂在小窄肩上的右手下移到了后背摩挲了两下，接着突然发力把人按在了自己膝盖上。

他惊呼一声，骂人的话刚就到嘴边就换成了尖叫。因为他感到自己下半身一阵发凉：是哥哥一把扯下了他的睡裤。

然后就是李英超二十年来都没有经历过的事情——他被李振洋打了屁股！

还凉着的大手毫不留情拍在洗过澡后温软的臀肉上，李英超不停扭动着，像是要把所有怨气都发泄出来似的大吼：“你有毛病吧李振洋！”

他吼一句，他哥哥就落下一巴掌。他从来都不知道，平时不是感冒就是发烧的哥哥力气会这么大，能一把连着内裤都扯掉，压得他动也动不了。

“疼！疼！”是真的痛，李英超前胸被压在李振洋精瘦的腿骨上，后面又有不停落下来的巴掌。他又气又羞，声音都带了哭腔：“洋哥！我疼！”

李振洋停了动作，手还按在弟弟红肿起来变得更热的臀瓣上：“你应该说什么？”

李英超最讨厌被人威胁。痒酥酥的痛处贴上了微凉的手掌，他按着心底泛起的痒，咬牙不出声。

当大人的总是更有耐心一点。李振洋不催，又是一巴掌落在另一边，引得扑腾着双腿的小孩又一声尖叫。

他俯下身，嘴唇碰着李英超的脸颊，克制着声音问：“你应该，说什么？”

李英超终于忍不住了，把头埋在他哥哥的大腿旁，闷声叫着说：“我恨你！”

这明显不是他想要的答案。可他还是住了手，停了半晌，说：“你知道今天有多危险吗李英超？”

“如果方家派人去了怎么办？”

“如果我……去晚了你该怎么办？”

李英超挣扎着坐起身来，看着神色严肃的哥哥反倒不屑地哼了一声，紧盯着他的双眼问：“如果二叔的人来了该怎么办？”

没有这个如果。李司令的人……自始至终都没来。

这是你当成二儿子养了十几年的亲侄子，他父亲是为你挡灾而死的亲哥哥！是什么理由——或者说什么动机——让你无视了他被绑架的消息？

李振洋刚刚回暖的血冷了下来。

不如说这是逻辑清楚告诉他却又被刻意忽视掉的事实。

“我都知道了。”李英超坐在他身边，两人大腿贴着大腿，膝盖撞着膝盖，像极了很多年前李振洋陪弟弟听家庭教师讲课的样子。

他说完，又哭了。

李振洋没哄，也没出声。小孩哭得颤抖的身体贴在他身侧，他真不知道说什么好。

“是我不好，洋哥，你能再抱我一下吗。”

李振洋伸出手来，把他悬着一晚上的心要揉给怀里的小孩似的，紧紧扣着他。等哭声渐渐沉下去，他吻着李英超的耳廓问：“你相信哥哥吗？”

李英超哭得直打嗝，闷闷嗯了一声，鼻涕眼泪全蹭在他哥哥肩膀的丝绸上。

然后他哥哥放开了他，双手按着他肩膀，直直望着李英超哭红了的眼睛，说：“那你就哪儿都不要去，睡一觉等哥哥回来。”


	10. Chapter 10

李振洋安顿好李英超睡下，起身去了疗养院。

深秋早晚温差大，他又多穿了件毛衣，披上厚外套才去车库取车。

门口的哨兵刚换过岗精神得很，见到门口出来人了劲头十足地敬礼。

李振洋看着好笑，弯着眼睛点点头。

凌晨五点，路上行车自然不多，他松松搭着方向盘，一点儿没有要和老狐狸斗法的紧张感。

他本就不贪恋权力，但总归不是个傻子，也知道方敏没少在老爷子那儿嚼李英超的舌根。他还没想好怎么来个大的一下解决了，就放手让小孩先折腾折腾她——结果炸出来这么大件事儿。

李振洋知道自己爹心狠，没想到能狠到这种程度。他自己偶尔对人对事也会有控制欲过强的表现，也会产生阴暗的想法，但基本都没有实现，不影响正常生活就是了。李振洋把这归结为环境因素，自我开解就完事儿了。

随着李司令年龄渐大，行事风格也变成了“轻易不出手，一出手必打得人魂飞魄散”，李振洋才明白，这不是自己变态，根本就是遗传问题。

老年人睡眠时间短，李司令也起个大早拄着拐杖在院里侍弄花草，见李振洋开车进来，也不惊讶，转身进屋招人备茶。

“爸，你知道我为什么来。”李振洋跟他父亲从来不走温情路线，有一说一。

他手里还抓着车钥匙，车就停在院中央。也算是忙了一夜，李振洋毫不客气地端起茶盅一口饮尽，又“铛”地落在茶几上，抬手示意佣人再倒一杯。

李司令眼皮都没掀，沉声道：“你总不能以为是我让人绑架小超的吧。”

李振洋都要气笑了。他手握成拳放在嘴边咳了两声，说：“爸，你觉得你儿子都傻到这种程度了吗。”

“那你还想问什么？”李司令静静看着那人沏茶，连个眼神也不给李振洋。

他这次仔细品了品茶，又放下，转头认真道：“你想李英超死吗。”

“你混账！”李司令手一抖，不大的茶盅落在地上，质量蛮好地咕噜噜滚到一边。

李振洋松了口气似的长叹一声：“噢，还不想。”

李司令沉默地看着两个佣人无声地擦水捡起东西又退下。

“爸，你到颐养天年的时候了。”李振洋先给自己满了杯，又接过佣人送来的新杯子，慢慢提了壶注满，双手捧给那老人，“你别忘了，我们身子里还流着一样的血。”

李司令接了，深深看了这个他从小就并不太能看懂的儿子一眼，说：“你真的……”

“我不想。”李振洋干净利索地打断他父亲的话，“方敏也是个废物，怪不得扶不起来。”

李司令挑眉看了他一眼。

“小弟的底都被你掏光给她了，最后还挨了顿揍。”李振洋说着竟有了隐隐的笑意，“我知道我小弟有多聪明，就是不知道方敏能这么蠢。”

果不其然，李司令震惊过后自然想开口骂人，最后还是重重吐了口气，砸下茶盅了事。

“你为什么没给大爷大娘报仇？”李振洋终于去触碰昨晚刚刚扎进心底的刺。他问出口就后悔了，明明有很多种问法，他也害怕得到令人心寒的回答。

李司令望向窗外，幽幽道：“是方敏来找的我。”

李振洋沉默着，等他继续说下去。

“你能相信吗，二十几岁的小姑娘，带人绑着她舅舅来见我。”李司令转脸看向李振洋微笑道，“我当时就觉得这孩子和你很配。”

李振洋啧了声：“我看她才是你亲闺女吧。”

李司令又转向窗外，似是没听到夹枪带棒的冷嘲热讽。

“不过……你防小弟这么紧，真的有必要吗？”李振洋敛了笑，皱起眉头看着对面的老人。

这次是李司令笑了。他说：“你还是太年轻了。”

李振洋低下头翻了个白眼。他终于解决了所有问题，也没什么兴趣听老头子接下来的说教了，起身拂拂大衣就要走。

“站住。” 

李司令仍低着头看茶水成色，见李振洋坐回对面，慢声道：“我不插手了，受了恩又造了孽，该还了。”

李振洋靠在椅背上大剌剌地应声，想掏出手机来看看消息，就听他父亲换了种阴冷的语调道：“你那栋扩建了地下室的别墅……准备什么时候搬进去？”

李振洋定住了，他甚至清晰地感受到自己后背冷汗从上而下冒出来。

他慢慢抬头，笑了：“快准备好了。”

那是他专门给不听话的小孩建造的梦幻城堡，只是……成年人的游乐设施居多。

李振洋想到这里，抬眼直直看向李司令，拉平了声线道：“你还真是什么都知道啊。”

李司令的手已经按在拐杖上，下一秒就要举起抽在他亲生儿子的身上——李振洋俯身按在布满老年斑的手背上，盯着老人浑浊的玻璃体说：“这都是你造的孽，该还了。”

李振洋走到门口，老佣人唤他一声：“大少爷不吃了早饭再走吗？”

他顿住脚步，恰好接起来电显示为“家”的电话。

“洋哥，我饿了。”

李振洋笑了。他冲人摆摆手，单手开了车门坐上去发动车辆，和声细语地对屏幕那头道：“你听，哥哥这不就回家了。”

李英超挂了电话说不开心是假的。

他明白地知道李振洋是去找李司令的，趁他出了家门就爬下床给岳明辉打电话。

陪演了一夜戏的虚伪中年人刚把被窝暖上，准备掏出手机记身旁那人的梦话，屏幕反而先亮了起来。

“儿砸你今晚真不想让妈妈睡啦？”岳明辉捂着听筒，赤着脚小心翼翼地跑去客厅，冷得哆哆嗦嗦窝在沙发上，“你跟你洋哥打起来了啊？”

李英超的声音里带了点不知死活的雀跃，急躁得不得了：“方家怎么说？”

岳明辉哎哟一声：“你这么着急吗？哪这么快就有消息……”

小孩在电话那头哼哼唧唧地撒娇，说查不到他就不睡。

岳明辉努力撑着上下打架的眼皮，把屏幕从耳旁拿下来，开了最低音量的扩音道：“你等着，我去问问。”

朱星杰的消息回复得很快，是一张刚刚的转账到账截图。

他回谢啦兄弟，又切了界面跟躺在床上扑腾的小孩说：“方家付赎金了。”

李英超发出了一种他再熟悉不过的“鹅鹅鹅”的声音，再对着麦克风送出一记响亮无比的“啵”后挂断了电话。

他赌赢了。

方家付了赎金，就是对外承认绑架是第三方的手笔，不仅和李家没关系，还要感谢李家两个公子赶去救人。

外人不知现场究竟怎样，就听说李英超生生替还没过门的嫂子受了一枪！都知道李振洋宝贝这个弟弟得很，自然将婚事先搁置了。

当时李振洋与方敏在楼下并没有成功进行非零和博弈。这种事情，必须有人吃亏才能兜住大家都知道的底。

方家要么割肉出钱，要么舍女儿。怪谁呢，怪就怪不应该耍心机到某些人头上吧。

李振洋给出的条件是解除婚约，方家彻底离开东区，他就把事情全挡下来；方敏自然不肯同意。她不仅要李英超下台，还要当面和李老爷子对话。

可惜方家的主事人巴不得她趁早和本家断了关系，来人半软禁似的把人带走了。

李英超挂了电话在床上滚来滚去，抓着李振洋夜里换下没来得及扔进浴室脏衣篓的衬衫闻了又闻，听到楼下的车声才缩进被子里躺在另一个人的枕头上装睡。

他闭着眼睛，睫毛都在快乐地颤抖，直到有温热的呼吸停在他脸颊上：“小弟，我买了草莓。”

-END-


	11. 番外 毛衣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没写完 有个簧单独发了  
> 

《禁色》番外

大李小李的成长碎片

李英超刚到李家的时候，只会在有需要的时候轻轻叫声二叔，别的什么也不肯开口。

李司令那时候也忙，来回请了医生老师甚至同龄的小朋友，李英超瞥一眼就又翻起手边的绘本，眼珠晶晶亮，闪着不属于这个年龄的水光。

饶是李司令玩惯了权术，也不知道该怎么让一个父母在自己眼前被杀的孩子变得正常。

最终这个局面是由李司令正在上小学的儿子李振洋破解的。

他自出生起就没见过母亲，也有保姆佣人家庭教师照顾，只是跟父亲不太亲近。这是很正常的事情，李司令也乐于保持为父的尊严。

有天晚上李振洋又熬夜刷了整季小猪佩奇，想溜过黑黑的客厅去厨房喝水，结果第二只脚还没迈出房门，就被若有似无的哭声吓得扶着门框缩回卧室去。

从小调皮捣蛋的李家大公子其实胆子小得很，怕黑怕鬼怕虫子，刚闷在被窝里笑得喘不上气的快乐此刻全变成冷汗从额角流下来。

李振洋不敢出门，也更睡不着。他背靠着门板定了定神，双手握着棒球棍蹑手蹑脚地探出头去。“我养你们是吃白饭的吗！”——他想起李司令训兵时最常说的一句话，又想起自家住宅周围一层又一层的哨兵，走吧，像个男人一样去战斗。

没等走到客厅中央，李振洋的双手就都被汗湿了。他清楚地听到哭声越来越大，夹杂着抽不上气的哭嗝。

是李英超在哭。

他松了口气，轻手轻脚把球棍放在沙发上，趴在李英超的门边往里看。

这个小孩喜欢光。睡午觉要拉开窗帘，晚上睡觉要点夜灯，甚至刚刚黄昏就拉着佣人指给他们看自己卧室的开关。

李振洋看到一团软软的东西在对他来说过大的双人床中央颤动着，也清楚地听到小孩撕扯着的哭声。

他知道这个小孩是怎么回事，也的确觉得他身世可怜，可李英超看起来并不是很好亲近的样子，时间久了看多了陌生人在他房间进进出出，更有种不真实的隔离感。

李振洋叹了口气，慢慢在床头坐下，一只手伸过去揽李英超的肩想把他拍醒，轻声道：“弟弟，弟弟？”

他拍了两下，哭声停了；又拍了两下，蜷成一团的小男孩转过身来，仰起被水光衬得格外亮的眼睛防备地看着他。

李振洋晃了一秒神，反应过来的时候手已经抚上了小孩被泪水砸得冰凉的脸。他鬼使神差地轻轻用拇指擦掉泪痕，软声说：“弟弟别怕，都是梦。”

李英超眨了眨眼，似乎在辨认什么。

李振洋叫他还是不说话，自觉有点尴尬。既然已经不哭了……那我的任务就完成了吧。

他努力放轻松表情笑了笑：“那我回去睡觉了。”

“你能……和我一起睡吗。”李英超说。

他下意识“啊”了一声，小孩以为他不愿意，又喏喏道：“哥哥。”

“呃……可以啊。”李振洋想，这小孩真是怪可怜的。

直到今天，李振洋也不敢肯定那天晚上到底是不是李英超知道他没睡，故意哭了半天引他过来。

不过的确也是从那天开始，两兄弟每天分享夜里的温度，也开始分享日间的亲密。

共同上学变成了很正常的事情，放学后做哥哥的也会去门口接了弟弟再一起上车。只是李英超的话还是不多，有选项就做选择，没选项就不开口。

李振洋也不是聒噪的人，他对这个弟弟的喜爱还仅限于他很漂亮、话又少又乖。

时间久了李振洋发现弟弟变成了自己的小尾巴，令他惊讶的是他对此并不反感。比如说今天李振洋和人约了去打球，狼吞虎咽地爬了两口饭说了声“阿姨我吃完了”，就下桌要跑。

李英超滴溜溜的大眼睛看着哥哥，啪地摔了筷子就要去追。

保姆以为是两兄弟闹别扭还是怎样，吓得追在李英超身后叫：“小少爷！”

小孩理也不理。他人小自然跑得慢，趁哥哥在门口穿鞋的工夫才跑到客厅的沙发边，急得大叫一声：“李振洋！”

李振洋被这一嗓子喊愣了。他臂弯里夹着的篮球噗通掉在地上，咕噜噜地滚到茶几腿边撞上停住。

他轻轻问：“你刚才说什么？”

李英超也后悔了。但那根本是不受控制就从嘴里钻出去的呀！

他低下头道：“哥哥......”

李振洋反倒笑了。他走过去捡起球，又去拉小孩的手：“你要和我一起去吗？”

小孩怯怯地看着他的眼睛嗯了一声。

后来的事情大家都知道啦。李振洋有个漂亮的弟弟，两人感情又很好。哥哥去送弟弟上学，弟弟来等哥哥放学。

男孩子之间的友情来得很干脆，信任也很足数。小孩某天受了委屈跟着不理他的哥哥身后跑，被心软的哥哥按在怀里的一刹那就忍不住将感情全发泄在大男孩的怀抱里，蹭得自认为是个大人了的初中生也泪眼汪汪，拉钩约定哥哥保护你一辈子什么的浮夸剧本也演了一通。

李振洋也一直以为兄友弟恭的戏码会至少演个十年二十年，没想到在李英超十七岁那年就变了质。

他身高在同龄人里不算矮，即使老师看在李司令的份上想多照顾一下，也只敢把李振洋的座位排在中后排。

李英超就不得不吃这个亏了。一米八的大个子哥哥晃晃悠悠地往他肩上压，李英超哎哟一声：“我看书呢洋哥。”

李振洋动也没动，闭着眼睛去呼噜小孩手里厚重的《百年孤独》：“车里光线不好，别看，陪哥哥睡会儿。”

李英超乖乖夹了书签把书塞回书包里，任哥哥又挎过自己胳膊，两人肩撞肩地贴在一起。车上了环城路，速度快了起来。

李英超也闭上眼睛眯了会儿，总归是睡不着，小声问：“今天和你一起出来的那个姐姐是谁呀。”

李振洋感受到他发声时传来的振动，调整了下姿势回答：“同学。”

“噢。”李英超悄悄瞥了他一眼，见哥哥没有继续说下去的欲望也就转过头去看车外。

李振洋没等来小孩的追问还意外着，偷眼看他略显失望的神情居然觉得有些好笑。他撞撞身边板板正正套在校服外套里的小窄肩：“怎么？”

“没怎么。”李英超面无表情地回过头去看他一眼，“那明天我不等你了，你和她一起走吧。”

李振洋差点就笑出声了。他一把把李英超拉到怀里，像抓小猫那样抓他的后脖颈问：“那可不行，弟弟妹妹多了去了，你可就一个，跑丢了我找谁要去啊。”

跟别的妹妹弟弟不一样的小弟在他哥哥的怀里假模假样地挣扎了两下，还是舒服地窝在哥哥的大腿上：“洋哥。”

“嗯？”李振洋把手心里刚揉乱的头发用手指捋顺，声音带了点笑意，“干嘛。”

李英超抬脸笑嘻嘻：“没事。就是想叫你。”

等李振洋恍然惊觉李英超突然窜高了的时候，李英超已经因为生长痛整夜整夜睡不着了。他晚上睡不好，白天打瞌睡，老师把李振洋抓过去和李英超一起训了一顿才算完。

“过来点，哥哥给你揉。”

李英超赶上升学，作业多睡得晚，等他洗漱完蹑手蹑脚摸上床，李振洋都不知刷完了几轮微博上的段子。

他把手机塞在枕头下面，掀开被子拍拍旁边，不耐烦地掀开一点儿眼皮从缝里模模糊糊地看人：“你不是骨头疼嘛，过来呀。”

李英超缩成个团被他哥哥的长手长脚裹起来，头顶着李振洋薄薄宽宽的胸膛，心里生长出酸涩的甜蜜。

他小声说：“洋哥，小腿。”

“嗯。”

李英超没和李振洋说过，他真的很喜欢哥哥的声音，也喜欢他介于睡眠和清醒状态之间时说话的鼻音。只有我能听到，也只有我一个人能叫“洋哥”。这种认知给了他无限的安全感。

“洋哥。”他又叫了一声，然后仰起头来用嘴唇去轻轻碰他哥哥线条凌厉的下颏。

李振洋伸出一只手来去抚摸李英超的后背，就像多年前他第一次去哄因为噩梦惊醒的小孩一样：“好点了吗。”

不疼了，真的一点都不疼了。李振洋的手柔软而温暖，带着力度慢慢按揉着李英超细细的腿骨，最终停留在他冒着冷气的膝盖上。

小孩舒服得直往里蹭，明目张胆地把手搭上了哥哥的腰，两人呈一种他们都没有意识到的、过于暧昧的搂抱姿势。

“睡吧。”李英超坠入睡眠前最后的意识是他哥哥的温度扑在他耳边。

李司令并不总回家。他总是有许多事要办，许多人要见。所以当兄弟二人嬉笑着进了家门看到沙发上品茶的李司令时，还是吓了一跳。

还是李振洋迅速镇静下来，恭恭敬敬打招呼：“爸，您回来了。”

李英超原本半个身子躲在李振洋身后，往前走一步道：“二叔。”

李司令沉沉应了声，看两人进卧室换了家居服出来，状似无意地开口：“最近怎么样，有没有好好读书？”

“有，小弟这几次模考考得都挺好的。”李振洋拉着李英超在侧边沙发坐了，用手肘怼怼他要他主动些。

李司令冲李英超温和地笑了笑：“小超啊，哥哥在家有没有欺负你啊。”

李英超睁大了眼睛摇摇头，说：“哥哥忙着学习没空欺负我。”

李振洋气得上手就要揍人，刚吸了口凉气准备忍下来，就听李司令哈哈大笑。

“爸！”

“这么久没见了，小超还是讨人疼。”李司令笑了一阵，脸上也有了些血色，拍拍身边的沙发道，“来，坐二叔这儿来。”

李英超看了李振洋一眼，起身绕过茶几坐了。

“你哥哥要报中央军校，你呢？”李司令给自己满上茶，又给李英超个小茶盅，“好茶，可惜你们小孩品不出来。”

李英超乖乖喝了，眉毛皱成一团看向李振洋。他哥哥没忍住，噗哧笑了出来，又连忙忍住。

“二叔，我也想去中央军校。”他砸了砸嘴巴，还是苦得很，一会儿要把那包桃子味的软糖都吃了才行，他想。

李司令逗小孩似的夸张地长大了嘴喔了一声：“军校很辛苦的呀，决定了就要从现在开始努力。”

李振洋笑眯眯地看见李英超用力地点了点头。

那是他印象中最后一次，懂事了的李英超和他父亲的交流。

-TBC-


End file.
